His Master's Voice/Transcript
Category:Transcripts Season 2, Episode 13: "His Master's Voice" English Version Written by: Craig Foster Original Air Date: October 21, 2000 Transcribed By: katiecat Notes: My VCR cut off the end of the episode, not too much of it, but at the end there are some words that I didn't quite catch. They are noted by ... Sorry about that! CREDITS SCENE: SCHOOL - DAY Principal intercom: Students who are late for first period will be responsible for cleaning the gum from the desks after school. Come on kids, chop chop! Yolei: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Cody: No kidding. Kari thinking: Get yourself together! It was just a dream! TK thinking: There's Kari! I wonder what she got on question three! Kari: Huh? Stay away! Oh, TK, sorry... Davis: Come on guys, you heard the principal! You don't want to scrape gum, do you? Kari: *gasp* Davis: Last one in has to eat the old gum! Patamon: School. Wow, looks like fun! Gatomon: I don't think Kari's having fun inside of school or out. She hasn't been sleeping because of her bad dreams. Patamon: Bad dreams? Gatomon: Yeah. She won't tell me about them, but she wakes up every morning dripping in a cold sweat. Maybe I'm jstust imagining it. Come on, let's go raid te cafeteria! Patamon: Hey, wait for me! Teacher: As you can see, ladies and gentlemen, X equals Y, Y equals 14, and lickity split, Q equals 37. Now, isn't that...interesting. TK thinking: I don't know what's more boring: watching paint dry, or math. I wonder why Kari's being so distant. Kari thinking: What is wrong with me? Am I just overtired from not sleeping? starts covering KARI'S vision Kari thinking: I know my math scores have been a little foggy lately, but this is ridiculous! Huh? Did somebody flood the boys' bathroom again? feet are totally submerged in water Kari thinking: Where am i? TK? Gatomon? Yolei? Tai!! and her desk are all alone in what looks like an ocean TK: Huh? Kari: thinking Somebody help me! TK: Kari? Davis: Huh? What's going on? starts to faint Girl: Kari! Teacher: Are you okay, Kari? Do you want to go to the nurse's office? Kari: Yes, Sir. TK thinking: Something's definately wrong with her! leaves and walks down the HALL to the nurse's office Kari thinking: It's no big deal. Blame it on the algebra. It was so boring, you fell asleep and dreamed you were in the ocean. That's it! I'm not going crazy! sees herself when she is little, standing with a younger TAI Young Kari: I'm sorry I let you down, Tai. Kari thinking: Get a hold of yourself, Kari! splashes on the foor Kari: Huh? Hello? Is anybody there? Davis, is that you? Alright, you win Davis...I'm scared now! looks back and sees a dark looking CREATURE Kari: Ahh! Principal intercom: May I have your attention please. Could the student who put the jelly doughnuts in the swimming pool please report to the principals office! TK: Kari! Davis: Wha? runs to find KARI TK: Excuse me, Nurse, may I see Kari? Nurse: I'm so sorry, Kari's not here, sweetie. How about a lollipop? Do you want to lie down, TK? TK: Maybe she's in the girls' bathrooM! I'll check there. checks the WASHROOM, and other places TK: Kari? Girl: Ah! TK: Sorry! She's not in the library. the STAIRWAY Kari, are you down there? the COMPUTER ROOM It's like she just disappeared! She might be in trouble! She might be in danger! She might be...right there? Kari: Boy, do I have a headache. Boy: And then, I threw the jelly doughnuts in the pool... TK: Kari! I've been looking all over for you! Are you okay? Kari: It was weird. I was...at the beach... TK: You ditched school? Kari: No, silly...the beach in another dimension. You saw me in class. I was just sitting there, and then...I was in the ocean. TK: Now you've totally lost me. Kari: And on the way to the nurse's office, it happened again. I was surrounded by water, then I saw one of them! TK: What do you mean, 'one of them'? Kari: Digimon. They keep trying to take me to their world. And I don't know if I can resist anymore. TK: You've got to! Where are they, Kari? We'll fight them! Kari: I can't, TK. I'm not strong like my brother, Tai. TK: You're going to quit? Give up? Just like that? Look, I care too much about you to let anyone take you without a fight! Kari: Huh? TK: Uh...sorry. I better go now. I'll talk to you later? Kari: Oh... Principal intercom: Will Mary Robinson please report to the office? Your locker is missing. Kari: The beach. Gatomon: Kari? Woman in car: You're speeding, Eril! Gatomon: Kari? Kari are you okay? What's happening to you? disappears from view Gatomon: Oh! Where'd she go? - COMPUTER ROOM Yolei: By increasing the system's memory, I'm expanding the D-Terminals' capabilities. Davis: Boy, do you know how to party! Yolei: I thought it would be better in the digital world if we could communicate not only through email, but in real time, too. Cody: Great idea. It would be good for keeping tabs on the digimon emperor. Davis: Boring! I'd rather go outside and play some soccer. DemiVeemon: No kidding! Let' go outside and get some fresh air! This place smells like stale sweat socks! Patamon: TK, what's the matter? You look awful! TK: It's nothing really. Gatomon: Kari's disappeared! All: Huh? Kari: Huh? It happened again. I'm back at the beach. But something's not right...what kind of lighthouse shines dark light? Davis: There's no way she could just vanish into thin air! She's in the digital world and she probably needs us. She might be in a lot of danger! TK: It's not that easy. She may not be in the digiworld. Davis: Did you hit your head? Cody: Uhh... Yolei: It's no use! The system can't even pinpoint Kari's location! Davis: We can't afford to waste any more time. Let's just go find her on our own! Cody: Davis, I don't think... Davis: Now's the time to take action! Yolei, open the gate! Cody: WOULD YOU ALL STOP TALKING?! All: Huh? Cody: It makes no sense to open the gate until we can target Kari's exact location. The digiworld is gigantic, and if we go in there without any direction, we're bound to get lost, too! TK: She's not in the digiworld. All: Huh? TK: The beach! That's where she is! Patamon: TK! - BEACH TK: KARI! Kari: This place is creepy, but at least the beach is nice...and deserted. Must not be the tourist season. Patamon: TK, wait for us! Gatomon: Yeah, TK, let us be your advencemon! You're a lover, not a fighter! TK: This is all my fault! Patamon and Gatomon: Huh? TK: I knew there was something wrong with her...she needed my help and I let her down! If I didn't leave her by herself, none of this would have happened. Patamon: Come on, TK, let's go to the digital world! TK: She's not there! I saw her disappearing in class. She's in a different dimension! And this piece of junk is useless! Kari: There's not even a hot dog stand on this beach! Huh? It's a doorway! Maybe that's the way out of this stupid world! Voices: Kari...Kari! Patamon: Look, a new 'copter. Maybe another high-spped chase! TK: I really wish we knew where she was! Patamon: What did she say? TK: The beach. She kept saying something about the beach. Ah, we'll never find her! Gatomon: Don't be such a scaredy cat, TK. TK: Huh? Gatomon: Kari's one tough kid. We have to believe that she can take care of herself until we find her! TK: You're right, Gatomon. Thanks. Come on, let's keep looking for her. Kari: Hello? Is anybody in here? Echo! thinking Coming in here has got to be the worst idea I have *ever* had. I must be out of my mind. Voices: Kari...Kari! Kari: *gasp* Voices: Help us! Kari: Get back! I play a lot of soccer! So I know how to kick! Voices: Help us! Kari: What do you want from me? the COMPUTER ROOM Davis: I don't care what TK says. Kari's in the digital world, and I'm going to saave her...instead of digging up clams on that stupid sandy beach! Digiport open! GATE won't open Davis: I just changed the batteries! Digiport Open! still won't open Kari: You don't look so well. Creature: Ugh... Kari: So, what are you? Are you digimon? Creature: Digimon... ANALYZER Creature: Well, I don't know if we're digimon, but I know we're Scubamon. We have big flippers for swimming deep in the ocean. D.A Scubamon: We have no idea how we got down here, and how long we've been in this awful tunnel. Kari: You poor things....what happened to you? Scubamon: We don't remember. One day, we were serving our undersea master, and the next minute we were here! We feel terrible! Kari: This is awful! Who would do something like this? Why not...go back to the ocean? Scubamon: I wish we could...a dark man came into our master's kingdom and put these dark spirals on our arms. He took our strength and made us his slaves! Kari: The digimon emperor. Scubamon: That's why we summoned you. You are our only hope. Kari: Huh? Scubamon: You have to help us...you are very powerful...free us from the dark spirals! We have used the last of our strength to get you here. Please, help us return to the ocean where we can serve our master! Kari: I don't know what I could possible do to help! Scubamon: Help us! Kari: Alright, I'll do my best...but I don't know if I'm strong enough. thinking Come on, Kari! Stop doubting yourself! You are not a quitter! tries to remove the ring from SCUBAMON'S arm. When she touches it, a LIGHT appears, and the tunnel walls start to fall down Kari: Come on, everybody! We've got to run, let's go! The tunnel is collapsing! Scubamon: Get out of my way! Kari: *cough* Huh? Dragon: Roar! Scubamon: That creature is a servant of the dark one who put these rings on us. Kari: The digimon emperor! Dragon: Spinning Needle! All: Ah! Kari: We're sitting ducks out here! And I can't fight without my friends! TK: Kari! Kari! Gatomon: I think he just went crazy! TK and Patamon: Kari! Patamon: Kari! TK: Kari! Gatomon: They both flipped!*** Kari: I feel so helpless...my brother Tai would know what to do! I need you Tai! Gatomon! The National Guard! TK, Patamon, and Gatomon: Kari! Patamon: Kari! TK: Huh? image of KARI holding out her arms appears in the sky Kari: TK! TK: It's her! starts to fly up into the portal Patamon: TK, wait! Gatomon: Ah, what the heck, I got nine lives, three of them fly to the other dimension, and land on the ground All: Woah! Ah!! Gatomon: TK, promise me we'll never do that *ever* again. Kari: TK! Gatomonn! TK: There she is! Kari: Hey, guys, I'm right down here! TK: Stay there! Dragon: Ahhhhh! TK: Time to rock, Patamon! Patamon: Right! TK: Digiarmour Energize! Patamon: Patamon, armour digivolve to...Pegasusmon: Flying Hope! DRAGON shoots at TK and PEGASUSMON TK: Pegasusmon! That was too close! Pegasusmon: Wind Baying! Gatomon: Quick, Kari, I have to armour digivolve now! Kari: But, I don't have my D-Terminal. Gatomon: We're toast. I don't know how much longer they can last! TK: He's on our tail! Gatomon: Pegasusmon! jumps on with TK Gatomon: Pegasusmon, the Control Spire! You're got to take it out! THen I can digivolve! Pegasusmon: Here goes nothing. TK: Full blast, Pegasusmon! Pegasusmon: Equis Beam! knocks down the CONTROL SPIRE TK: Nice shootin', Pegasusmon! Gatomon: Gatomon, digivolve to...Angewomon! Kari: Angewomon! Angewomon: Hmm? Dragon: Roar! Pegasusmon: Equis Beam! Angewomon: Heaven's Charm! two DIGIMON destroy the DRAGON TK: Nice job! This battle was just a day at the beach! Kari: ngewomon, you've got to help them! removes the DARK SPIRALS, but the SCUBAMON begins to grow and change shape Kari: *laugh* Huh? Creature 1: Much better. Creature 2: Now that's what I call a red-eye reduction. Kari: Wait a second...you guys asked for my help, and I gave it to you! What do you want now? Let go of me! TK: Let her go, you creeps! Creature 2: COme with us, child. You'll be our new queen. We need you. Kari: I trusted you and you lied to me! shoots at the CREATURES Creature 2: We thought you would love to be our queen. With your power, you could lead us in the battle against our undersea master! But, I guess we were wrong...Beware, child. Our master can sense your power, too. And he will come for you. CREATURES disappear into the OCEAN Kari: I'm ready to go home now. TK: It could be worse...we could be scraping gum at school. Kari: Hmm. TK: Last one home is a rotten digiegg! Angewomon and Pegasusmon: *laugh* Kari: Thanks for coming after me, TK. TK: It's okay, Kari. I know you'd do the same for me. Kari: TK, remember this morning when you said you really cared for me? What did you mean by that? TK: Huh? Well, you know...it was just...stuff. Kari: Oh. Well, you know what? I care for you, too. TK and Kari: *smile & laugh* and KARI return HOME END THEME, CREDITS Note: I couldn't get the part at the very end, the part the narrator says, because my VCR cut off. But, it's not that important. *** I've got 'ped' inside the brackets because Gatomon actually said 'They both flip!' and that's obviously not right, so I just added it in.